Repair of ball members, seals and ball seats requires access to these components through an access in the valve body. This access is closed with a bonnet. Current designs include bolting the bonnet to the valve body or threading the bonnet to the valve body. With these designs, the cavity of the valve body is necessarily sized such that removal of the ball member is difficult and removal therefore often requires the use of special tools and can result in damage to the valve seats and associated seals. Further, threaded bonnets frequently are difficult to open and are often damaged during unthreading. Further more the valve body member must be removed from the line to facilitate proper repairs.